


Triumph

by GammaProof



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, tony likes giving bruce gifts for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: For the prompt triumph.





	Triumph

"Ok, ok, we're nearly there," Tony said as he had his hands over Bruce's eyes and he slowly guided him across the garage. 

"I hope you cleaned this place up, I feel like I'm going to trip and we're going to see the other guy because of a scraped elbow," Bruce said sounding mildly annoyed, but the smile lingering on his lips gave him away. He did actually want to know what Tony's surprise was. 

"Ok, ok we're here, keep your eyes closed one second. No peeking!" Tony slid a creeper out of the way and Bruce could hear it sliding across the floor. Then Bruce heard him moving covers around. 

"Ok, open your eyes!" Tony said excitedly. 

"Tony, what-" Bruce started.

"I got us matching Bonneville T120s!" Tony blurted out excitedly before Bruce could finish what he was saying. "Road trip! I already picked out the best burger joints and found all the backroads that mean we can really open them up and be away from lots of tourists. Hope you are ready to see Nor Cal."

"Tony I don't don't know what to say. What's this for?" Bruce asked, he was starting to wonder if he missed some kind of anniversary. 

"It's for us, cause I love you big guy." Tony grabbed Bruce's hands and kissed him quickly on the corner of the mouth. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No, no I will happily take a road trip with you, is there also a place we can get a cabin to, you know... rest?" Bruce asked in a loaded manner. 

"I'm glad you brought that idea up Bruce because I get really hot and bothered seeing you in riding gear. Yum!" Tony playfully swatted his butt. "Come on we have some last minute planning to do before we go. I will buy a cabin if I have to." 

Bruce just laughed and let himself be pulled along by Tony back into the house.


End file.
